With the increasing development of electronic industry, the electronic apparatus with a wireless charging function is increasingly preferred by users.
For the electronic apparatus with the wireless charging function, the position of a charging coil in the electronic apparatus is an important design point. To ensure the size of the charging coil, the charging coil is generally arranged at a position on the front side or the back side of the body of the electronic apparatus. Taking a notebook computer for example, the charging coil is generally arranged at the palm rest position on one side of the body provided with a keyboard.
However, since the body of the electronic apparatus, such as the palm rest region of the notebook computer, is generally made of metallic materials or plastic materials and metallic materials, and a situation that an electrical conductor such as a metal is grounded may occur during the transmission of a magnetic signal emitted by the charging coil, thereby reducing the efficiency of wireless charging.